Unbreakable Bonds
by Ms.Vynom
Summary: Immediately after Season 2 Finale. Sookie finds herself dealing with the unexplained disappearance of Bill and the odd comfort she finds in Eric. Eric's mission becomes personal and more then his fangs are put on the line, has he gone too far this time? **RE-UPLOAD/RE-EDIT and FINISHING of an old story (my first) from an old account.**
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**Some of you may have already seen this story before. It IS mine. I've lost access to my old account on here {Bellalerok} and I've contacted the site but it's been over a month and no reply, so I've decided to bring it here and because I DO NOT like leaving stories unfinished, I WILL finish it. Now, allow me to explain this a bit.**

**I began writing this story right after Bill proposed and disappeared. I'm unsure if at any point I will bring in stuff from the future episodes or not. There were already several chapters written and i want to thank Lady Doughnuts SO SO much for proofing it and helping correct all of my silly mistakes. If you're wanting some amazing stories, you should check her stuff out! This story has already been written up to Chapter 8 or 7. It was ORIGINALLY written in '10, so please forgive me if my writing isn't that great. I will be alerting you guys via A/N when the chapters are new (aka this yr). Anyhow, this was/is my FIRST True Blood fic EVER, so I'm interested in what everyone thinks and if you're truly too anxious to wait for the re-edited (and possibly added to) chapters, you can always look up my old account.**

**So, let me stop rambling and here ya go!**

* * *

"ERIC!" Sookie's voice filled Fangtasia. Pam raised an eyebrow to her maker as she stood beside his throne, and an uneasy silence had fallen over the crowd.

"Why Sookie, why don't you follow me...QUIETLY?" Pam forced a smile at Sookie as she approached the blonde, leading her towards the back room. As they two women disappeared through a door, Eric stood and waved his hand to the crowd and the music resumed as if nothing had happened.

"I want to speak to Eric, NOW! I know he had something to do with this! I KNOW it!" Sookie's mascara was smudged down her cheeks, Pam sighed as she reached over to a tissue box that was placed on the desk and handed it to Sookie. Sookie hesitated as her anger temporarily subsided.

"Smudged make up doesn't go well with that dress."

"Pam...This is urgent. Please...I need to talk to Eric." Sookie seemed a bit calmer as she wiped her cheeks clean.

"I'll get him...Just stay put...and quiet." Her words were both soft and yet strong as she walked out the room, shutting the door behind her. Eric stood beside the door glancing at his creation, they spoke in old tongue.

"It seems she's rather upset and I suspect you already know why." Pam raised an eyebrow at Eric.

"I shall handle this. Keep an eye on the club...This may take a while." Eric moved past Pam but stopped as she blocked the door. Eric looked at Pam sternly which caused her to roll her eyes and disappear back into the club. Eric grabbed the door knob and smirked for a moment before entering the room. Sookie was standing in front of a mirror hung on the wall, something Pam insisted on having. He shut the door behind him.

"It's very un-lady like bursting into a place and causing a scene such as you did." Eric walked into the room and stood in the center of it, his hands in his pocket. Sookie turned to him still dressed in the lilac gown that Bill had picked out her her that evening. Eric was dressed much more devilishly; black slacks and a red button up shirt, his hair slicked back.

"What happened to him?" Sookie spoke up, her voice containing a sort of growl to it that caused Eric to smile.

"ERIC! Where's Bill?!"

"How should I know? I am not his keeper."

"We were having dinner and I went into the bathroom and when I come out … He was gone!" Eric raised his eyebrow.

"And might I ask as to why you would assume I'd know of his whereabouts?"

"Because...Bill wouldn't just leave!"

"Well...Might I ask what happened prior to his disappearance?" He leaned onto his desk as he crossed his arms.

"Well...He had rented out a French restaurant...you know, something real romantic and well, everything was fine and then he proposed an-"

"And what did you say?" Eric felt a hint of anger rise in him but he swallowed it down.

"Well...I told him no...well...I don't know and then I excused myself to the bathroom and when I came out he was gone! The chair was thrown and it just looked like a mess."

"So...Your first thought was that I knew what occurred? Not that perhaps he was angered and hurt by your refusal to marry him and left in a haste?" Sookie looked at Eric for a moment realizing that he might be right. She took a few steps back to the couch and sat down, tears were forming in her eyes and her voice became shaky.

"Oh god...You're probably right. He's probably so mad and hurt. And ... Oh gosh." Eric looked at her as she buried her face into her hands, he suddenly felt her sadness and he knew it was their bond. He longed to reach out to her and to comfort her but he did not allow himself.

"Oh come now, I'm sure he's just taking a walk and you'll see him by tomorrow night the very latest."

"But what if I don't? What if he never comes back?"

"Then…Perhaps it is best that way." Sookie suddenly felt anger rise in her as she stood up.

"I bet that's what you want! Isn't it? Bill out the picture so that I can be ALL yours! All you've ever cared about was yourself! You stupid cold-hearted son of a bitch!" Sookie stormed out the room, all Eric could do was sit there stunned. A part of him was hurt at her anger toward him but a stronger part of him was glad that Sookie believed Bill disappeared on his own. Pam walked into the room.

"Well, that seemed to have gone well, does she suspect you?"

"No...Not at all... My timing was perfect."

"Well then, what now?" Eric grinned at her, causing Pam to roll her eyes and shake her head.


	2. Chapter 1

It had been three weeks since Bill's disappearance and Sookie began to lose hope of ever seeing him again. She was sitting curled in a chair in the living room with a distant stare, just as Tara walked in.

"Hey Sook..." Sookie blinked slowly and turned her gaze to Tara, raising her eyebrows in question to what Tara wanted.

"Sookie, you have GOT to stop being like this...It isn't the end of the world!"

"The man I love...The man who I gave myself to...is gone. He wanted a future with me and...I said no."

"Look Sookie, I know you love Bill and all but come on...He IS a vampire...How would it really work unless he made YOU a vampire too?"

"I...I don't know." Sookie looked down as Tara made her way over to Sookie, kneeling in front of her and lifting her head up.

"Sookie...You've been in this house for weeks...Sam's worried, Arlene's worried...You have to live your life." Tara said.

"It's Ju-" There was a knock on the door and both girls looked to the door, a smile grew on Sookie's face as she stood up and raced to the door and fumbled with the locks for a second before it would open.

"Bi-" But it wasn't Bill, it was Eric. He grinned slightly and cocked his head to the side.

"I'm sorry darling, were you expecting another vampire?" Sookie glared at him and crossed her arms.

"Oh what in the hell? What do you want?" Tara was now behind Sookie, a sort of wildness in her eyes. Eric looked past Sookie and at Tara.

"I am here to see Miss Stackhouse, is that alright with you?"

"Hell no it ain't alright with me! You've done nothing bu-"

"Tara! Please...I can handle him...Aren't you late for your night shift?" Sookie replied. Tara looked at Sookie and grunted before moving past her and Eric towards her car, both Eric and Sookie watched as Tara got into it and drove off. Eric moved his gaze back to Sookie.

"She's feisty...A lot like her cousin, I see."

"Eric..What are you doing here?" Sookie's voice was soft and weak, Eric could feel her loneliness and hurt.

"May I come in?" Not up for any kind of arguing, she nodded.

"Yes..you can come in." She stepped inside and walked back to the living room where she sat on the couch, Eric followed making sure to close and lock the front door behind him.

"You haven't been to work...or socializing with the world for that matter." Sookie looked at Eric with an annoyed face.

"And how exactly would you know what I have or haven't been doing?" Eric grinned as he sat beside her on the couch.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere…I AM the sheriff of this town, Miss Stackhouse and well...I suppose I am curious as to why you've remained in...here?" With the last word he looked around the room, puzzled as to why she had not used any of the money he'd given her to fix up the house.

"Well, not that it is any of your business but..." Sookie let out a sigh and her voice became wobbly.

"I can't...I just...Oh Eric...I didn't mean to hurt him...I...love him and I do want to marry him and he left...because I was scared at first and I-" Eric found himself pulling Sookie into his arms, since she was now crying heavily. She did not fight Eric's comfort but instead embraced him as he stroked her hair.

"It is not your fault...Bill has made the decision to leave you." Eric soothed. Sookie pulled her head up from Eric's chest, her eyes red with tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"It IS my fault Eric! Why did I say no? Why couldn't I have just said yes?" Eric found himself smiling as he wiped her tears away.

"You said no at first because it is truly how you felt, there is no shame in being unsure." Sookie opened her mouth slightly to protest but found herself without words. She gazed into Eric's eyes and realized how inattentive he was being with her, kind and gentle.

"Why are you be-"

"Being so...human? Honestly...I don't know. I just...was worried." Sookie could see that Eric was unsure and uncomfortable with his own actions toward her which caused her to smile for the first time in weeks.

"Well, thank you." Eric nodded and cleared his throat as he stood up.

"I suppose I will be taking my leave now." Sookie's face suddenly expressed a fear of being alone as she stood up quickly.

"It's only 10pm...You could stay and...I have True Blood...we could...um, talk or..." Sookie's voice showed her desperation for his company and he could feel it, causing him to feel slightly bad. It was a feeling that he did not like.

"I cannot. The club has just opened and I must oversee it. I bid you a goodnight Miss Stackhouse."

"Bu-" Before she could finish speaking, Eric left quickly. Sookie slumped onto the couch with thoughts racing through her mind. _Why was he being so nice? He was so warm and gen-no! It's Eric! It's probably this stupid bond thing...He was probably just feeling me, like Bill said he would...That's all...right? _

Eric moved through the front of Fangtasia's front door where he felt everyone's eyes on him and even jealousy from some mortal males as their watched their blood and vampire obsessed companions gaze upon him lustfully. Eric moved silently into the back office where Pam followed behind him, shutting the door.

"So how was your visit?"

"It was...nice." Pam raised an eyebrow.

"Nice? Oh please do tell." Pam sat on the small black leather couch as Eric removed his leather jacket, exposing his well-defined arms and chest that was barely covered by a thin wife beater.

"Well, Miss Stackhouse saw a very compassionate and loving side of me." Pam couldn't help but snort at it.

"Loving? Compassionate? You are no such thing." Eric faced her and grinned.

"Perhaps I am. Does that seem unlikely?"

"To me? Yes. Master, you are far from either one...and yet, you feel the need to display such...disgusting traits?"

"Pam, if I am to make her mine and bond with her...truly bond with her...I must play the role."

"And then what? Retort back to the vampire she loathed? Might I remind you that you have a few more weeks before the queen releases Bill. Once she has fully glamoured him into not knowing about the V trafficking...He will only forget that...He will still remember, love and crave Sookie. What then?"

"By then...It'll be far too late."

"Do you know exactly how many times she's had his blood?"

"Twice."

Pam nodded and went to open her mouth but Eric cut her off.

"I know...Their bond is almost complete. Almost."

"Eric, perhaps you should leave her alone. She requires love and affection, something you know you will never give her...Let Bill have her, why go through all this trouble?" Eric seemed to stare off and become lost in thought.

{Flashback}

"_My child, you must stop being so naïve. There is such a thing as love and compassion and you too can feel and have such if you allow yourself" __Godric sat in his chair looking at Eric who was standing before him._

"_I've watched you as you have shown an obvious interest to the human. She is no doubt different from the others..."_

"_But she belongs to Bill Compton...willingly."_

"_My child, I have no doubt that when all is in place and the time is right...you both shall see a different path." __Eric looked at his maker puzzled. Godric stood and places a hand on Eric's shoulder._

"_It is time...Dawn is approaching..."_

{Present}

"Master?" Eric shook his head and looked at Pam.

"Leave me alone, I wish to have time to myself." Pam sighed and stood up.

"Shall I send in a snack?"

"...Yes, to my quarters downstairs." Pam nodded with a grin and knew that whomever she sent downstairs would have a very climaxing death, to say the least. Pam walked out the room and to the club's front door.

"Well, who's next for denial?"

An hour later Pam was looking at her list on the small podium, no closer to choosing a snack she found worthy for her Master when a voice got her attention.

"Hiya Pam!" Pam looked up and smiled.

"Well, Miss Stackhouse...What a surprise to see you here...without company. How might I assist you?"

"Well...I was wondering if I could speak with Eric?"

"Oh dear, I think it's be-" Pam stopped suddenly and remembered the mission she was on for her Master and she smirked.

"In fact, I think he _is_ available. Vlad!" A tall stocky bald vampire approached Pam and Sookie.

"See that Miss Stackhouse finds her way to Eric." A smile spread across Vlad's face that caused Sookie to worry.

"UNTOUCHED!"Pam snarled at Vlad whose smile disappeared and he nodded. As he walked into the club, Sookie followed and noticed women looking at her.

_Ugh! That bitch is so lucky! Why her?! She isn't even as attractive as me!_

_Goddamn Eric, always getting the pick of the litter...Look at how sweet and innocent she is...God I wish I was a vampire, then maybe she'd fuck me._

Sookie made a disgusted face that the thoughts of men and women alike as Vlad opened a door that exposed a set of stairs that descended down.

"He is downstairs. I will lock the door behind you." Sookie was worried about the door being locked behind her but stepped into the staircase and walked down slowly. She was dressed in a simple white dress with cherry prints all over it, nothing too fancy. She began to smell a mix of lavender and vanilla as a small glow illuminated the bottom of the steps. As she reached the bottom, the basement was scary as she remembered it, it was completely different. Candelabras were scattered around and there was a hot tub in the center. Sookie walked around and saw a black thick curtain surrounding something, as she approached it Eric spoke.

"It's about time Pam decided to stop being picky." She pulled the curtain aside to reveal a grand bed covered in red silk sheets and a very naked Eric in the middle.

"Oh my gosh!" Sookie turned her back toward Eric.

"Well, it seems Pam was picky for a reason...you're not exactly the snack I was expecting."

"Eric, I am so sorry..I didn't know you were...uh..."

"Naked? It's how we were intended, no? We were born this way at some point.."

"Uh...Could you please...put clothes on?"

"You barged into my bedroom and demand that I get dressed? You have some nerve, little one...but fine, I shall accommodate your wishes...just this once." Sookie listened as she heard Eric moving about behind her, waiting for a signal that she could turn around but instead she felt cold hands on her exposed shoulders.

"Why are you here?" Sookie turned around to see that Eric was only inches from her and she felt herself blush. He was only wearing leather pants, nothing more.

"I-I...um" Sookie swallowed hard and Eric laughed.

"Miss Stackhouse, you seem nervous..."

"What makes you think that?" Eric leaned his head to her neck and inhaled softly.

"I can smell it off you...that and something else." Sookie felt her heart begin to race and her knee becoming weak. She didn't know why she was there or why she hadn't pushed him away from her by now. All she could feel was an overpowering sense of arousal and desire.

"Eric...I...I should go."

"But you just got here...and you've yet to tell me what brought you in the first place."

"I, um...forgot." Sookie's voice was fluttering like the wings of a butterfly.

"Perhaps I can tell you why you're here." Before Sookie could say anything Eric grabbed her and kissed her viciously but instead of fighting back, Sookie felt herself giving in.

* * *

**A/N: So, currently this is all that's been re-edited, so far. I'll do my best to get the rest up asap...and for those of you not reading ahead on my old account...your thoughts? Please keep in mind, this was my first story and set sooo many seasons ago. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

** So, I'm re-writing and re-editing the already written chapters. I can't say exactly how much of the original content will remain but as it goes, I will be changing things to make the story more in depth. I hope y'all enjoy! **

* * *

Eric's lips were warm or perhaps they were reflective to how hot she was becoming as their kiss seemed to deepen. It wasn't until she felt Eric's fangs extend that she broke the kiss and opened her eyes. Eric was panting softly as if he was out of breath but she knew it was his lust.

"Eric..We can't." Eric raised an eyebrow as he watched Sookie breathing a bit heavily as well, her cheeks flushed.

"I'm with Bill and...well, it's _**you**_..." Eric slightly growled.

"Then tell me why is it you did not push me away just now? Or why you even came here to begin with? Surely it wasn't to play tea cups." Sookie suddenly felt confused; why _**did**_ she come here? She should be at home waiting for Bill but instead...she was here, with Eric. He took her left hand and raised it.

"You're also not bearing the ring you've worn these past few weeks, certainly for a reason." His voice was coy as he looked into her eyes. At first she didn't say anything and then she stomped a foot.

"It's just this stupid bond! You were feeling all...aroused and well...I was probably just temporarily feeling it as well, is all!" Eric laughed.

"Oh come now Sookie, don't tell me you're not aroused...Because I know you are...I can smell it. I can _**feel **_it." There was a small growl in his throat as he grinned at her. She swallowed hard and cursed him under her breath.

"...I...alright goshdarnit! Since I've drank your blood I keep having these..dreams! And well frankly, it's driving me crazy...I should be dreaming about Bill and yet...every night I'm dreaming about _**you**_."

"What kind of dreams?" Eric inched closer, looking down at her.

"You know...sex dreams, about us." She felt her cheeks become even warmer and knew she was blushing.

"And how do they make you feel? These...dreams." He brushed a loose strand of hair from her face.

"They make me...they make me wish they were real... UGH! This shouldn't be happening! Why didn't I get like this when I drank Bill's blood? There was dreams and urges and all but it was never _**this**_ bad." Eric stopped and thought for a moment.

"I'm not certain, honestly. I do know that when a bond is created between vampire and human, any and all emotions and feelings between the two become..._**enhanced**_." His voice dropped and was as soft as velvet. "Sookie, you would not feel an attraction to me now so strongly, if you had not had one prior to our bonding." Sookie walked past Eric and sat on his bed. She swallowed hard as Eric faced her.

"Everything is all so confusing. It has been since Dallas."

Eric's face tensed as she mentioned Dallas and he recalled every event that occurred.

"You know...Godric had asked me something...after you had left." Eric's interest was peaked as he looked at Sookie with a serious face.

"He asked if I would care for you..." Eric's eyes seemed to become tinted with red as blood droplets began to well. It pained Sookie to see Eric so vulnerable, so fragile, so...human; it wasn't like him. She extended her hand to his and took it, pulling him to the bed where she pulled him into her embrace as he allowed the tears to run but never sobbed.

"Godric loved you Eric and he wants you to be happy...but I just don't see how I am suppose to help you." There were rushed footsteps coming down the stairs toward them; it was Pam. She stopped and observed her master in the arms of the telepath as Eric looked up at her, she spoke in old tongue so Sookie could not understand them.

"Vi har ett problem, Jakob bara kallades från Queen's. Tydligen Bill har övergått till 2 veckor."

("_We __have __a __problem__, __Jacob __just __called __from __the __Queen__'__s__...__Apparently __Bill __has __been __released __for__ 2 __weeks__._") Eric's face grew hard again.

"Två veckor?" ("T_wo __weeks_?")

"SOOKIE!" With a flash, Bill was standing beside Pam snarling. He looked at Eric, not taking noticed of his tear streaked face and then shifted his gaze to Sookie, whose neck had become smeared with the blood of Eric's tears but he assumed otherwise.

"You son of a bitch!" Bill lunged at Eric who, in an instant, was on his feet, gripping the shorter vampire by the throat.

"RETRACT THOSE FANGS OR I WILL RIP THEM OUT." Eric snarled at Bill who shoved Eric off of him.

"Bill! Both of you! STOP!" Sookie was standing in front of Bill with a hand on his chest, Eric looked to Pam.

"Clear the club. Now." Pam nodded and left.

"He has bitten you." Bill was looking at Sookie now.

"No he hasn't, you big jerk! It's his tears! See?" She bared her neck to Bill. He felt a sense of relief wash over him as Sookie shoved him from the hand she had on his chest.

"Bill, where the _**HELL**_ have you been!? You disappear for weeks and then show up here and try to hurt the one person who has been there for me?!" Bill's fangs retracted as he absorbed what she said.

"Sookie...Eric knew where I was."

"What?" Sookie looked at Eric with slightly widened eyes.

"Is that true? Did you know?" Eric's fangs were retracted and he was wiping his face clean.

"Yes, I did...but I was forced not to tell you. Bill was with our Queen." He shot a look at Bill before Sookie's voice drew his attention back to her.

"Wait! So this _**entire**_ time you've watched me cry and cry and stay home and you _**KNEW**_?!" Sookie's face was twisted with anger.

"Sookie, I could not tell you...I would but the Queen's orders are not ones to be disobeyed."

"Eric Northman, you are scum! I trusted you." Sookie raised her hand to slap him but he caught her wrist and pulled her to him, his voice soft.

"Sookie...I only lied to you because I had no other choice. Everything that we shared tonight...was no lie." Sookie stopped for a moment and realized Eric had a point. He was usually brutally honest except when under order...or unless he was up to no good. She looked into his eyes and she knew he _**was**_ telling the truth. Bill snarled.

"Shared? Sookie, explain this at once." Sookie turned to Bill, looking at him. Who the hell did he think he was disappearing and then showing up and demanding to know _**anything**_. Hell, he _**rarely**_ told her things...it was always 'vampire business, Sookeh..you needn't worry'. She was sick of it.

"I do not need to explain anything.._**YOU**_ need to explain why you left me that night at the restaurant. In fact, I don't care! Get out!" Eric was surprised at her temper but welcomed it as he saw Bill's face melt into sadness.

"Sookie.." He took a step toward her but she only moved away from him and closer to Eric.

"Get out, Bill!" Bill looked at Eric behind Sookie who was grinning and tauntingly waving goodbye to him while mouthing the words "bye-bye".

"You _**WILL**_ Pay for this Northman, rest assured."

"I suggest you leave as she has instructed, or I **will** have you removed." With that Bill turned and stormed out the club. Sookie turned to Eric who looked a bit puzzled.

"Sookie...Why did you choose to stay instead of leaving with Bill? He _**is**_ right...I did lie to you about his whereabouts." Sookie nodded.

"I know you did, but it was because of the Queen's orders, right?" Eric nodded. "Bill...he always does this! He runs off and never tells me what he's involved in. It's always either 'it's complicated' or 'vampire business.' Three weeks I have cried and sulked and not so much as even a text message! He sent me text last time he was there..." Sookie's eyes were filled with tears and Eric could feel her sadness as he pulled her into his arms.

"Please don't do that. It makes me feel disturbingly human." She began to sob harder for a moment before sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She sniffled again as she looked up into Eric's eyes. They stood for a moment locked in one another's gaze and as he was about to speak, two female voices filled his room.

"Let go of me! Alright! Damnit!" Sookie and Eric looked toward the stairs and watched as Pam was holding Jessica by the ear, making their way down the stairs.

"You try my patience little girl" They approached Eric and Sookie.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but she _**insisted**_ on seeing you...well, more like nagged but you get the picture." Jessica overlooked Sookie and nodded with a girlish approval.

"Sookie! Well, well...I gotta be honest...Mr. Compton's too tame for you anyway." Eric couldn't help but grin for a moment as he looked at Sookie and then back to Jessica

"What do you want, child?"

"Well, it's sorta more for Sookie...see...I had ran away from Mr. Bill's house cause he was gone for so long and I was _**really**_ hungry, right? So I thought I'd use my speed to just go to the wood and hunt something."

"Is there a point to this babble?" Eric spit out, his eyebrow raised.

"Oh right, sorry...Anyway while I was in the woods, I saw this cabin...and well, I thought maybe there'd be some cute boys camping and all, so I snuck up...but..." Jessica's voice trailed off and she became uncertain if she should finish it, but Sookie's voice was like that of a child waiting for the end of a story.

"but what, Jessica?"

"Well...the closer I got, i realized that Bill was in there and I thought it was weird that he hadn't come out or anything so i looked through a window and he was with this lady. She was real pretty - _**not**_ pretty than you, though!" Sookie felt her heart reach a new low as she drew in a sharp breath and stood silently. Eric looked from Sookie to Jessica.

"Did this woman have an accent?" Jessica looked at Eric and began to think for a second.

"Well, I mean..they were havin' sex so I don't know." Eric felt a sharp pain from Sookie. "OH! But Mr. Compton did call her name, I think.." Jessica looked off trying to recall it.

"Well child, what was it?" Eric was growing impatient.

"Um...Lory? No..No..Lina...? No.."

Sookie's broken voice said the name she hoped Jessica would deny.

"Lorena?" Jessica snapped her fingers at Sookie.

"Yup! That's it." Jessica realized then how hurt Sookie probably was and she frowned. "I really am sorry, Sookie but..well, you're the nicest human I know and I thought you should know." Sookie sat on the bed with a thud, as if she had just had the wind knocked out of her. Eric looked at Jessica.

"Leave us." His voice was stern and Jessica nodded and sprang off, leaving him to comfort Sookie. Eric stroked Sookie's hair as she shook her head.

"I loved him. He was my first...my everything."

"Sookie, please do not cry. It saddens me." Sookie couldn't help but laugh at what she thought was Eric's attempt at comfort, she hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Sure, it does." Eric looked at her, seriously.

"No, it _**truly**_ saddens me; our bond, remember? I feel you." Sookie felt as blonde as she was for a moment before blushing.

"Oh...Right. Sorry." Eric couldn't help but smile at Sookie's innocence, even now.

Hours had passed in silence. Eric felt the she just needed to lay down and relax but it was now nearing 5am and she would need to either leave or sleep there with him, but before he could give her a choice, Sookie broke the silence.

"Eric?" Sookie's voice was as frail as a child's. "Can I spend the..well...I guess, the day here with you?" Eric raised his eyebrow.

"Are you kicking me out of my own bed or are you so bold as to share it with me?"

"Well, I suppose share...but no sex." Eric laughed and nodded as he began to unbutton his pants, Sookie just watched as he waited for her to tell him to stop or something but she didn't. He felt warmness emanating from her, she was assured...safe...but a hint of lust buzzed from her.

"Will you be sleeping in that god-awful tight dress?"

"Well...I don't have much else." She smiled softly. Eric took her hands in his and brought her to her feet, she watched him move slowly to the side of her dress where the zipper was located and slowly pulled it down.

"Eric...I said-"

"Did I say we were to have sex? I'm simply offering you comfortability. It's the least I can do." She found herself blushing as the dress became loose on her and the straps instantly fell off her shoulders. She slipped her arms through them as Eric knelt before her and tugged her dress down. She was not wearing a bra, something Eric knew since earlier in the evening but she did have red lace boy shorts on. Feeling shy and uneasy she decided a joke would help the situation.

"Well..You _**did**_ say I looked good in red..." Eric looked up at her and placed his hands on her hips, her flesh was boiling compared to his. She looked down at him as her fingers found themselves tangled in his blonde strands. He placed soft kisses along her stomach causing her to gasp softly with each kiss, she could not understand why she wasn't overwhelmed with all of the nights events or why she wasn't fighting him off right now but either way...she didn't care, all she cared about right now was her overwhelming need for him. Eric's fingers slipped to the top of her underwear and he looked at her for permission, which came in the capture of her breath. He slid them effortlessly down her legs, allowing her to step out of them. He stood up and gazed into her eyes.

"Is this what you want?" Sookie blinked at the gentleness of his voice, it took a moment but she nodded. "Say it, Sookie..." He breathed the words into her neck as he placed soft kisses along the nape of it.

"I-I...I want you." He looked into her eyes and scooped her into his arms where she tightly wrapped her legs around his waist. He kept her raised enough just so she could feel the tip of his manhood at her entrance. She stammered as she spoke.

"B-b-but what about the uh, the um, the sun? It's practically dawn." Eric smiled

"Always worrying, lover." Sookie smiled but his lips just hungrily captured hers, sucking and nipping. She could feel his arousal strongly and she wanted him- no, she _**needed**_ him. She fought to speak in between his kisses.

"Eric...Please...I want you..." Eric broke the kiss, his fangs bared for her to see and just as in her very first dream about them, she reached her fingers out and caressed them before tilting her neck for him. Simultaneously he both bit into her sweet flesh and pulled her down onto his impaling erection. Sookie could only let out a small yelp but Eric was no longer the tender vampire he was this entire evening, now he was the animal she longed for, craved and needed. She did not think of anything as she dizzily fell into a spell of ecstasy, Eric had found his way to a wall, using it to hold her in position as he slid in and out of her. His thrusts were harder each time and Sookie was now moaning so loudly, he could not tell if she was in pain or pleasure and for the moment he could care less which it was. It took moments before he felt his release rising along with hers, her body was already quivering from the feeding and for a moment he wondered if he drained her too much but knew he was not draining her fast enough to cause her harm.

"Oh god, Eric..." Hearing her call out his name with such passion, lust and need, he felt himself explode inside her, finally releasing her neck as he let out a rather loud moan of his own. It took moments for both of them to come to reality but Eric was first as he carried her to the bed and laid her down. She looked at him dizzily as he joined her, she was smiling warmly.

"Sookie..."

"Mmm, yes Eric?"

"Do you want to bond with me...**truly**?" Sookie giggled.

"We're already bonded, ya silly..." Eric's voice was serious as he sat up.

"Sookie...I mean..." Sookie suddenly seemed to have woken up as she sat up.

"You mean as in a couple? Like Bill and I were?" He growled at her speaking Bill's name which caused her to wince.

"Sorry.."

"Sookie...Bill didn't bond with you the same way I did."

"What do you mean?"

"You've drank his blood..and yet..you never felt the way you do with me...with Bill, did you?" It took Sookie a second to think but Eric was right, she was never irresistibly attracted to Bill the way she was with Eric.

"But isn't that because your blood is older so..it's stronger."

"Well, partly but I believe there is something else. Our attraction was instant and stronger than any other I've felt, beside Godric and Pam. Godric once spoke of mates that were meant for us and should a vampire ever meet their true mate, they would know." He looked at her, he was sure she was confused. Hell, it was something he purposely had forgotten over the years, assuming that **_he_** could and would**_ never_** love another romantically- let alone a human.

"Wait..So you guys have like some imprinting thing? Like in Twilight?" Eric looked at Sookie for a moment, confused.

"It's a book..about a girl and vampire and they're in love..and well in the book is a werewolf who loves the girl- her name's Bella, and well..the wolves have this story how they imprint on their true mates, and it's something that just happens." Eric looked at her stunned and then laughed.

"Is _**that**_ what passes for a good novel, nowadays? It seems the humans are even more hopeless than I imagined." Sookie glared at him and he smiled.

"I suppose, yes..something like that. I had banished the concept from my mind centuries ago but from the first day you walked into Fangtasia...I knew I had to have you." Sookie swallowed hard. She wasn't sure what Eric was alluding to. "Sookie, I want you to be _**mine**_."

There it was, finally out. Eric wanted her. Had always wanted her...but that she knew, but hearing him say that made her think. Can he **really **care about her?

* * *

Re-edited some formatting that didn't upload correctly. I am super thankful for everyone who's read and followed and Favorited this story so far. I'm interested, as always, in your thoughts so please..i hope you'll take a moment to review and let me know whatcha think!


	4. Chapter 3

Several nights had passed since Sookie's bitter reunion with Bill. She and Eric had spent that day asleep, never speaking in regarding to what Eric had said to her. She stood with Eric for 3 nights, never leaving the basement of Fangtasia except during the day, which she spent chatting with Ginger and that was only during the few hours she was awake and Eric wasn't. She knew that she would have to return to Bon Temp to go to work the following afternoon.

As she walked through the doors of Merlotte, Sookie was smiling ear to ear with a radiance that could be seen miles away. A less awake Tara and Lafayette sat at the bar. Tara perked up as she looked at her friend.

"Sook! Where the hell have you been? I called your cell, only to find it still at the house! You haven't been home for 3 damn nights! where the hell have you been?" Lafayette just looked at Sookie and smiled.

"Girlfriend's been getting herself some, I can tell." Sookie blushed as she smiled.

"Oh you hush now, Lafayette! Tara, I'm fine...I've just been dealing with some things so I was with someone. a friend of mine in Shreveport."

"A _**friend**_ in Shreveport!? Sookie...Please do **not** tell me you've been with that damn vampire!" Lafayette perked his eyebrow up and stood up, walking to Sookie and looking at her for a second.

"Mhmm, be careful hooka...He's dangerous...but he sure is fine as _**hell**_!" Sookie laughed but also couldn't help but remember how Eric glamoured Lafayette into forgetting about the torture he went through as a way to cheer up Sookie during the weeks Bill has been 'missing.'

"Oh, come on you guys...Lunch rush should be coming in soon." With that Sookie skipped to the back office to say hi to Sam and put her bag and jacket down. He shot up from his chair, nearly choking on his coffee.

"Sookie...Hey. Where have you been? I've been worried sick..." Sookie smiled as she turned to Sam and giggled at the drop of coffee hanging from his chin, she wiped it away.

"I was just busy, is all. I'm fine, really."

"Well...It's good to see you. Oh and you're here till 10pm tonight. Arlene called in sick, already."

Sookie smiled and nodded before she disappeared from the back room. The shifter knew she seemed different but he didn't know why. Either way he was happy to see Sookie again.

{**Later ****that ****evening**}

It was 9:30pm and Sookie was still as chipper and energetic as when she walked in that afternoon. Everyone noticed it; the thoughts that surrounded her were of questions and jealousy but Sookie just shrugged it off. She stood facing the bar, chatting with Tara about some of the sloppy women who got drunk all the time when Sookie stopped suddenly, Tara looked at her puzzled.

"Sook? You alright?" For a second Sookie closed her eyes and then opened them and turned to the door. Tara followed her gaze but no one was there. Sookie pouted slightly and shrugged but as soon as she turned back to her friend, Tara gasped. Sookie turned around swiftly to see Eric standing beside her. He was dressed in dark blue jeans that were almost as black as the wife beater he was wearing.

"Eric! You _**cannot**_ scare me like that!" Sookie could hear some of the women in the bar instantly cooing over Eric but it just made her feel all the more lucky that he was hers. Eric stroked Sookie's cheek with the back of his hands.

"I apologize but you obviously knew I was near...or do you always look at the door longingly, waiting for some hot vampire to walk in?" Sookie made a face and smiled.

"What are you doing here? I have another half hour before my shift is over."

"Well, I was bored. So, I thought I'd come to escort you tonight." Sookie laughed.

"Why Eric Northman, I do believe there's a gentleman hidden inside you." Eric grinned at her before turning his attention to Tara.

"Hello Ms. Thornton." Tara scoffed and rolled her eyes while pouring a whiskey.

"I take it she isn't very fond of me."

"Well...You're not the most liked vampire around here." Eric shrugged, as Sam walked toward them and nodded.

"Eric? What can I do for you?"

"I am here for Sookie. You wouldn't mind her leaving a little bit earlier than planned..._**would **__**you**__**?**_" Eric's didn't come off too threatening, instead it was more sly sounding. Sam's face showed no sign of happiness but he shook his head.

"Nah, I wouldn't. You can go on Sookie, it's pretty dead in here tonight." Sookie smiled at Sam before she skipped to the back room to gather her things. Tara and Sam stared at Eric, who raised an eyebrow.

"Is this where you both threaten me?" Eric had a grin on his face as he slid his hands into his front pocket, posing in his usual confident stance.

"Look! I don't like you _**one**_ bit! You're taking advantage of the fact that Bill and Sookie fought to keep her to yourself." Eric's eyes narrowed at Tara.

"How exactly do you know they have had an argument?"

"Because...Bill's been coming to Sookie's house every night, waiting for her. Honestly, it's kind of pathetic how he just sits on the porch till damn near dawn." Eric couldn't help but let out a laugh as Sookie walked back to the group, only Sam was busy tending to a customer at the bar.

"What's so funny?"

"Apparently my pet, Bill has been to your house every night...awaiting your return." Sookie looked at Tara, her voice no longer pleasant.

"What time does he usually show up?" Tara shrugged

"Usually right after sundown. He should be there right now." Sookie grabbed Eric's hand tightly and tugged him towards the door.

"We are going to get this settled _**right**_ now." Eric was both amused and intrigued by the burst of anger and passion he could feel stirring inside Sookie. The drive to her house was silent and as the pulled into the driveway, they could both see Bill sitting on her porch, looking at the approaching looked at Sookie.

"He knows we're _**both**_ here. Are you sure you want to do this?"'

"It's now or never." Eric nodded as he got out the car, he walked to Sookie's side and opened her door for her. He figured if she was going to go off on him, he wanted to add a little salt in the wounds himself. Before she could step out, Bill was two feet from them.

"Sookie..." His voice was soft as he acted as if Eric wasn't even there. As she got out of the car, Eric shut the door, allowing her to step in between him and Bill.

"Bill, what in the _**hell**_ are you doing here?" Bill was gritting his teeth in an attempt to hide and control his anger from seeing her with Eric still, it had been his worst fear turn reality.

"Sookie..._**Please**_, I want to talk to you. Privately." She crossed her arms as Eric stood behind her, keeping his eyes on Bill.

"Bill, there is _**nothing**_ to say. You have kept me in the dark long enough. You have _**lied**_ to me and then you _**cheated**_ on me!" Bill's features softened as he realized she knew of him and Lorena.

"Sookie..You don't understand. I had no choice."

"Oh, really? So you were _**forced**_ to have sex with Lorena _**and**_ bite her?" Sookie's voice was thick with hurt, anger and that lump you feel when you're trying not to cry. Eric could sense this but he remained quiet and allowed his telepath to release her anger, plus watching her become to empowered with her anger aroused him; it was his own personal porn.

"Sookie, it is not that simple. Apparently Lorena had committed some sort of betrayal to the Queen and since I am the only person Lorena loves and trusts...I had to seduce her to find out if the accusations were true so that she may be brought to the Queen's justice." He could tell by her face that she didn't believe him or just didn't care, he wasn't sure which.

"Really? It all seems to have happened _**so**_ perfectly with me denying your proposal." Bill's face showed his instant pain.

"Sookie...Are you saying...you do not want to marry me?"

"Yes!" Bill almost smiled.

"You do?"

"NO!" Once again, Bill's face showed pain. Sookie stomped her feet for a moment like a child whose parents would not listen. Eric decided it was time to intervene as he stepped up beside Sookie and looked at Bill.

"Bill, I believe it has been made very clear that Sookie has _**no**_ desire to marry you." Bill snarled and moved closer to Eric, who didn't budge or show the slightest sign of concern.

"You _**do**__**not**_ speak for her." Sookie had finally felt enough hurt and decided it was time Bill felt some, too.

"Actually, he does. Eric _**may**_ have lied to me but at least once Eric has done whatever it is...He comes clean and he has _**NEVER**_ disappeared when I needed him." It wasn't until that moment that he took the time to take really analyze her scent. He could smell Eric all over her. Perhaps it was his own denial to the obvious truth in front of him but he couldn't admit it to himself; _**his**_ Sookie would never _**truly**_fall for Eric...right?

"Whatever has happened between you and Eric, I am willing to forgive and overlook. I know Eric can be masterful in his manipulation and deceit but deep down, Sookie...we both know that he is incapable of loving anything other than himself." Eric grinned but Sookie looked at Eric, and found herself questioning if it all _**was**_ some game. After all, Eric has publicly said he wanted Sookie for his own. What if this was all staged? After a quick second, Sookie shook the thoughts from her mind and looked back at Bill.

"No, he really cares about me. I have seen a side of him that no one aside from Godric or Pam has and it's real." Bill scoffed.

"Eric does not feel Sookie, did he even show any sign of hurt when his maker met the sun?" Eric felt his muscle tense at the mention of Godric but he maintained himself. Sookie thought about Bills words.

{_**Flashback**_}

_Sookie walked downstairs and stopped in front of Eric's door which was slightly opened. She pushed the door forward and was overtaken by the scent of lilac. The room was softly lit and Eric was sitting on a couch with his shirt off. It was the first time Sookie felt hypnotized by his flesh and her concentration was only broken when Eric shifted slightly. She continued toward him, stopping in front of him. His face and chest were stained with dried blood as he stared up at her with an empty expression._

_"Godric is gone."_

_"You could feel it?" Eric blinked more tears out of his eyes and nodded at he looked down._

_"He was joyful, Eric. At peace." She knelt in front of him and stroked his cheek with her tiny fingers. He looked at her._

_"Why? Why did you offer to stay?" She could feel tears now welling up in her eyes._

_"Because should be alone. I know I didn't know him very well but he saved me from being raped. He was different. He wanted peace." Eric found his heart a bit warmer and it was because of Sookie. She was kind and caring to his maker, to the only person Eric had ever loved beside his child. He knew that he would never be able to express his gratitude toward her enough._

_"Thank you, Sookie."_

_"I know how much you loved him."_

_"Again...don't use wo-"_

_"Oh hush, I don't believe this tough guy act...not now. Eric, it's ok. If it helps, I promise I won't tell anyone." He found himself smiling for just a second at her compassion, maybe Godric was right. Maybe it was time to grow up and evolve. Just maybe. Sookie walked into the bathroom and found a towel, she wet it and returned to Eric. She knelt down and began cleaning the blood off him as he watched her every move. Although he felt hurt and sadness by the loss of Godric, he found some peace and even happiness in her being there at that moment but he knew that it couldn't last._

_"Sookie, I think it's best you return to Bill. Surely he must be concerned." Sookie stopped for a second and realized that she had completely forgotten about Bill. She slightly frowned._

_"Are you sure you'll be alright?"_

_"I've lived a thousand years, I assure you, I've been through much worse."_

_"That isn't wha' I asked, Eric."_

_"I am fine. Thank you." She nodded and leaned down to kiss his cheek but he turned so their lips met. She wasn't sure why but she kissed him. After a few seconds, she pulled her head back. Normally she would be screaming at him but she knew now was not the time. Maybe he needed the small comfort of a kiss to help. With that thought she found her lips once again pressed to his, much more passionate then the first. She broke the kiss before Eric could pull her into his arms. As she walked to the door, every fiber in her seemed to not want to leave but she knew that it was wrong. After all, Bill was waiting. As she slipped out the room and walked towards hers, Bill had just opened the door._

_"Sookie...I was worried, you took lo-" Bill's face hardened. "I can smell Eric on you."_

_"Bill, he was up there with Godric. Of course you smell him." She hoped he wouldn't push further. Bill looked at her for a moment and nodded before pulling her into his arms and shutting their door._

{**Present**}

"You know what, Bill? You have _**no**_ right to say how Eric felt about Godric! You weren't there! You didn't even have enough compassion to _**want**_ to care!"

"He was not my maker!"

"Thank god or you might have fucked him, too." Eric was surprised by Sookie's response. However, he was enjoying the pain Bill was showing. Obviously, he hadn't expected such a cold reply from her either.

"Sookie please, I love you." Sookie looked at him for a moment, contemplating if she even felt _**anything**_ for him. She shifted her gaze to Eric and thought about the last few nights they spent together. How human Eric seemed. She couldn't deny that she was worried it wouldn't last. How long would it be until Eric became bored with her and longed for someone new? Eric could feel Sookie's anger melt to confusion and fear but wasn't sure why. He stroked her cheek.

"DO NOT TOUCH HER." Eric shifted his cold stare to Bill.

"Lest we forget...I _**am**_ your sheriff and I can banish you from my area at _**any**_ point that I see fit."

"Eric, don't." Bill looked at Sookie and smiled for a moment. He knew she still loved him.

"He isn't worth the trouble." Bill looked down. He was wrong. "Bill Compton, I want _**nothing**_ more to do with you. You failed miserably as my boyfriend and you have even failed Jessica! Since you are _**so**_ much more concerned with pleasing your Queen and your whore maker, then so be it. I refuse to sit and wait for _**you**_ to have time to be with me or decide what I should or shouldn't know. I deserve better than that. I deserve better than _**you**_."

"Sookie...Everything I have done, it-"

"It's been for me? Cut the bull crap!" Bill was offset by the sudden passion in Sookie's aggression and he could only conclude one thing.

"Sookie...Have you drank_**more**_ of his blood?"

"That is _**none**_ of your business. I rescind my invitation to you, Bill Compton. Do not _**EVER**_ enter my home or my life, again!"

"Sookie..please..think about this." His voice was pleading but Sookie didn't care.

"I've spent enough time thinking. I've thought for a whole month and ya know what? The only time I smiled was when I was with Eric." The words were strong. Strong enough to cause Bill to disappear from them. Sookie stood there silently. Eric was staring down at her, marveled at the feelings going through her right now; confusion, love, anger, hurt and desire. He thought for a moment that maybe he never had to have the Queen involved to make Sookie his. Maybe she was destined to be his mate.

"Are you alright?" Sookie shivered at the sound of his voice as it broke the silence that had fallen over them.

"Yeah,I am. I'm just angry, ya know? Bill knew that I wanted someone who would love me...Always. Someone who wouldn't lie to me or treat me like a kid. I really thought that was Bill." He heard the sadness in her voice as he pulled her to him.

"Sookie...I.." She looked up at him, hope seemed to twinkle in her eyes. He knew she was waiting for it.

"I have to go. Pam requires me at the club..I can sense it."

"Oh.." She tried her best to hide her disappointment. "Should I come?"

"No. Stay home tonight. I'll call you." And without so much as another second, he was gone. He was too quick for her to know if he ran or flew, but there she stood; alone in the cold. She sighed deeply and dragged herself into the house and went upstairs. She stood in her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, she was glowing. Her aura reeked of Eric's blood that she had drank that morning. She drew a hot bath and decided to soak for a while. She was sure Eric would come back within a few hours to see her and she wanted to look good when he did.

Eric walked quickly through the club, heading down into his basement. He stood in front of his bed, just staring at it. after ten minutes Pam's voice filled the room.

"Rather creepy, don't you think? Even for a vampire."

"I am going insane and I do _**not**_ care for it."

"My, my...Someone's touchy tonight. Spit it out, what are you talking about? Is it Sookie?"

"Yes! I find myself feeling things I've never felt. Doing things I could care less to do and yet, for her...it all seems worth it." There was a hint of defeat in his voice as he turned to Pam. "What should I do?"

"Well, it's simple. Either leave her and go back to your sulking ways or _**really**_ make her yours."

"It is not that simple. She's...complicated." Pam laughed and crossed her arms.

"Never did I think I'd have to play Dear Abby with you."

"Dear what?" He narrowed his eyes at her and she rolled hers in return.

"This is why mainstreaming helps...just a little." Eric growled and tore the bed sheets from his bed.

"Have them burned. Her scent is everywhere." Pam raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, my goodness." Eric looked at her, questioningly.

"You're _**in **__**love**_ with her."

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm having fun re-editing and re-writing some parts. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, favs and follows and I look forward to hearin' what y'all thing of this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**I've added some new content to the original ending of this chapter. I've also rewritten some portions. I've been rewatching all the seasons of True Blood and I just finished Season 1. Hoping to refresh my earlier True Blood character traits. Anyhow, enjoy...**

* * *

Eric glared at Pam for a second.

"_**In **__**love**_? With Sookie?" Pam put a hand on her hip as she moved closer to Eric.

"I believe that's what I said, I can repeat it another way for you if you'd like; Du är kär i Sookie Stackhouse." Eric growled at Pam. She didn't seem bothered in the slightest. He slumped onto the bed

"I am not _**in**__**love**_ with her. I am simply feeling _**her**_ emotions." Pam laughed as she strutted in front of Eric.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or _**you**_? Because unlike you, I can see and _**feel**_ your happiness when you're with her. You two locked yourself in here for 3 days, for fucks sake." Eric couldn't help but smirk as he looked up at Pam.

"They were a _**very**_ delightful 3 days...and nights." Thinking about those days, he found himself craving Sookie at that very moment; yearning for her touch that he found tender and so intoxicating. He shook the thoughts from his head.

"Bring me something of your choosing." Pam raised her eyebrow and grinned.

"My, My...You're going to do your best to prove to _**yourself**_ that you are otherwise _**not**_ in love with Miss Stackhouse, aren't you?" He looked at her knowing she was right. He was only trying to convince himself, no one else. Of course not many people knew that he and Sookie had been becoming involved and he intended to keep it that way. Pam's grin finally disappeared as she sighed.

"Look, I'm not one to be on the side of...love or anything even closely resembling it but...in all honesty when you're not around her, she's all you talk about."

"That is not so." Pam ignored him.

"You've played this game in which you obviously won. Bill is _**out**_ of her life."

Eric raised an eyebrow as he looked at Pam, as if to question how she knew of tonight's event. Pam smiled.

"A little pet of mine overheard the argument." Eric smirked at Pam. She was like him in so many ways and it made him feel proud.

"Have I met this..._**pet**_ yet?"

"Indeed. It's Jessica." Before Eric could say anything, Pam continued. "Yes I know; surprising but she oddly reminds me of my younger days as a vampire. It's quite exciting." Eric found himself laughing and shook his head.

"Eric...If you _**do**_ love her, then claim her. Have you consider the reason you're feeling so aggressive is because you _**cannot**_ admit to her or even yourself that _**you**_, Eric Northman, can love?"

"I have admitted...love. I loved Godric, I know and see that now." Eric lowered his head and Pam made a disgusted look as she awkwardly patted him on the shoulder.

"Ugh! That's it. I can't tolerate you being so emotional."

"I don't know..I think he's rather cute that way." The voice that spoke was sweet and soft and could only belong to the topic of tonight's discussions. She stood only a few feet from Pam and Eric. They looked her over and Pam found herself smiling in approval of Sookie's wardrobe. She was wearing a red halter top and a denim skirt that did little to cover her thighs, with a pair of matching red heels.

"Well, well..Sookie..._**However**_ did you manage to make it down here in once piece? You look simply..." Pam finished her sentence with a cock of her eyebrow as she moved from Eric who was devouring Sookie's look with his eyes as he tried his best to keep his fangs hidden. Pam could sense her master's arousal and grinned, deciding it was time to depart.

"Well, I should return upstairs..I've yet to pick out who _**I**_ shall have for dinner." As Pam walked by Sookie she stopped for a moment and inhaled the her scent which was mixed with Sookie's arousal. Pam extended her fangs and continued upstairs. Sookie giggled as she watched Pam disappear before looking back to Eric.

"She's definitely a character."

"As are you. You look..." Eric's voice trailed off as his gaze stopped at her neck.

"Oh, I know it's not my usual pink and white but I thought it would help me blend in here a little." He smiled. She was trying to belong to his world and he found himself happy over it. Suddenly he remembered Pam's words. '_You__'__re__in__love__' _Eric retracted his fangs and stood up, his voice cold.

"What can I assist you with, Miss Stackhouse?" Sookie's smile faded as she could feel anger overcoming her but knew it wasn't hers. For the first time she could actually distinguish his feelings inside her.

"Eric, why are you angry?" He looked at her, a bit caught off guard.

"Who said I am angry?"

"I can feel it...I can feel you." Eric cursed himself inside for having created this bond with Sookie. At least at the moment.

"That's quite...impressive for a breather. Normally a human cannot distinguish their emotions from the vampire they are bonded with."

"Well, that's not the point right now, is it? Why are you angry?" She moved closer to him and although he knew he should move, his body did not. With each step she took closer, he could feel the heat radiating off of her. He watched her as she stroked his face with her hand and offered him a warm smile.

"Eric...I've done a lot of thinking." Eric snapped back into reality quickly and stepped away from Sookie.

"As have I. Sookie...I think that perhaps you might believe that we're in some sort of a...relationship." As soon as Sookie heard the words she felt her heart stop, so did he. He was right, she did begin to look at him as a boyfriend and he had just ripped that dream from her. Sookie swallowed her hurt and forced a very serious, unaffected tone.

"Actually, no I don't. I just came here to tell you that I appreciate all that you've done for me but I think I would like to continue my life without _**any**_ involvement with vampires." She knew that every word she spoke were a lie, well some of it. She_**did**_ appreciate his comfort and help, but now she just felt used and worthless. Eric could feel her hurt and instantly hated himself for it. He wanted to take it back but wasn't sure how. Before he could speak Sookie was running up the stairs. By the time she reached the door upstairs, Eric was in front of her. He saw the few tears that escaped her eyes and it pained him to know he was the cause. He grabbed her by the wrist firmly and dragged her into the back office that was upstairs, slamming the door behind them.

"Get off of me, you bastard!" Eric ignored her cries as he shoved her roughly against the door. Sookie began hitting on his chest, which he allowed for a moment before he grabbed her small hands and pinned them above her head. His mouth viciously captured hers, which she protested to at first but quickly gave in, returning the kiss. He began to feel her body calm down so he released her arms which quickly found their way under Eric's shirt, caressing his cool flesh. His fangs fell into place as he nipped her lower lip, sending a shiver through her body. She moved her hands to the neck of tank top and gave it a strong enough tug that she ripped it right off of him, causing Eric to stop and smirk at her newfound aggressiveness. He returned the favor by effortlessly removing her top and watched as her breasts swayed slightly. He leaned down to her right breast and sucked her hardening nipple into his mouth, making sure it grazed along his extended fangs. He could smell her arousal growing as she grabbed a fistful of his blonde hair. He was now fully erect as he began to trail his lips and tongue down her smooth stomach. He stopped only to nip at her hips as he tugged down her skirt, surprised to find that she wasn't wearing any panties. He grinned as he realized that she had planned on seducing him. Whether she knew that her actions would only result in him fucking her senseless tonight, he wasn't sure but he planned on showing her. He stood up, grabbing a handful of her hair and tilted her head back so he could stare into her warm eyes for a few moments before guiding her to his desk. With one sweep of his arm, the desk was clear and he propped Sookie on top of it.

"You _**are**_ mine." His voice was thick and husky. Sookie watched as Eric knelt between her legs, taking her right one over his shoulder. Her breathing picked up a bit as Eric examined her inner thighs, running a hand over her smooth flesh. He noticed there were no bite marks and began to wonder if Bill had ever _**truly**_ considered bonding with her. As he began to lower his mouth to her thigh, her voice stopped him.

"Eric..." Eric looked at her with a smirk. He didn't wait for her approval as he bit down into the creamy flesh of her thigh causing her to let out a pleasurable yelp. Instinctively, she laid back on the desk with one hand gripping a handful of Eric's hair and the other cupping one of her own breasts. She had never felt such a wave of ecstasy before and she didn't want it to ever end. She felt her body quiver as an orgasm swept over her. Once she came down from her ecstasy, she found herself faint and dizzy. Eric could instantly tell and finally lifted his head from her thigh. His mouth had blood smeared all over it. She lifted her head and looked at him, being reminded her of when a lion would capture and devour its prey. Eric quickly stood and did away with his pants easily while he looked over a very faint Sookie. he brought his wrist to his mouth and punctured it before holding it out to her.

"Drink." Without hesitation, Sookie latched onto his wrist as he slammed inside her. His powerful thrust caused her to bite down hard on his wrist, making him growl as he continued his fast and powerful thrusts. After a few minutes, she released his wrist and let out a growling moan of as she erupted with an orgasm, that was soon followed by Eric's own climax. After a few moments, he slipped out of her as she sat up. Her eyes were radiant.

"It is done. We are fully bonded." Sookie looked at him.

"What do you mean?" He smiled as he kept her gaze.

"Let me ask you. Did you ever consume Bill's blood after he's had yours? Without you being injured." She shook her head. "I didn't think so. Your bond with Bill is no more. The more you had consumed my blood, the more your bond with him diminished. I could smell just a hint of his blood still in yours and I knew that one more feeding of my blood would kill off whatever of his was left." Sookie looked dumbfounded.

"Wait...how can your blood do that? And why didn't Bill's blood do that to yours after I first had your blood?" Eric stood up straight.

"It probably tried but my blood is much stronger than his." Sookie knew Bill was pretty much still a baby in comparison to Eric's age.

"Why'd you ask about if I've ever had his blood after he's had mine?" Eric smiled.

"Our blood was fused as you drank from me." Sookie smiled softly.

"So..it was _**our**_ blood?" He let out a small chuckle. She hit his chest lightly. He was glad that she didn't flip out. Maybe it was something in their bond.

"Yes." She giggled.

"It's funny, I don't even feel different."

"Not yet, but you will." Sookie tilted her head in confusion as Eric slid his pants on and buttoned them. Pam walked in and grinned as she looked over a naked Sookie.

"Well, well...I always did have excellent timing." Sookie's eyes widened and she covered her breasts with her hands while crossing her legs in an attempt to hide her vagina.

"What is it Pam?" Eric looked at Pam as she took a moment before she shifted her eyes to him.

"Well, it's 2am. I was just letting you know the club is closed."

"My gosh, it's 2am already? Time flies." Pam smirked.

"When you're fucking." Eric laughed at Pam and looked at Sookie who was blushing.

"Pam, would you be so kind as to lend Sookie a top of yours. It seems I destroyed the previous one." Pam knelt to the ground and picked up the red cloth that once resembled a top, she looked at Eric.

"Why can't you give her another Fangtasia shirt? You know how much I love my clothes."

"Pam." Eric's voice was stern and Pam growled at him as she disappeared. Eric turned to Sookie.

"You want to talk, don't you?" She nodded as Pam walked right back in with a Fangtasia shirt and what seemed to be a black and red corset.

"The Fangtasia shirt is for when you sleep and this is last season so you might as well have it." Sookie reached out with one hand while trying to use the other to barely cover both her breasts.

"Thank you, Pam."

"Don't mention it. Ever." Sookie slipped the Fangtasia shirt on before examining the other; it was a satin corset with bindings. Eric nodded at Pam turned to leave, mumbling something on the way out.

"Shall we retire to downstairs?" Sookie nodded and hopped off the desk. As they made their way down the stairs, Eric held Sookie's hand gently which she noticed and couldn't help but smile at. When they reached the bottom Eric took note that Pam had replaced the red silk sheets with black ones and he was grateful. Pam was just about the only female he had no sexual desire for. At least not after he made her. Either way, Eric was grateful for her in his life. As they made their way to the bed, Sookie released Eric's hand and lingered by a candelabra watching him as he sat on the bed.

"Eric...what do you feel?" Eric cocked an eyebrow up at her.

"I think you can very well feel what I'm feeling, lover."

"Well, yeah... I do but sometimes I think it's _**my**_ feelings, so it can get kinda confusing." He laughed at how much she sounded like a child who was trying to understand something much more mature then she.

"Eric, do you love me?" The question quickly rendered his laugh and his features instantly hardened.

"Sookie, I do not love."

"You loved Godric." She knew that she was being ballsy to bring up Godric. Eric tensed for a moment but knew he couldn't argue that. It had taken him over a thousand years and the death of his maker for him to finally admit it; he _**loved**_Godric. Eric shook his head.

"Sookie, that is _**much**_ different. Your bond to me is almost as strong as that of a maker and his child." Sookie's eyebrows showed her confusion however Eric was already bored with all the Q&A.

"So, _**do**_ you love me?" She moved closer to him, stopping in front of him.

"I..._**care**_ for you. Yes." She huffed.

"Why can't you ju-" He moved in vamp speed to stand and gripped her by the shoulders.

"Shhh, let's not." He pulled her back down to the bed while kissing her. Once she broke the kiss because she needed to breathe. He laid there as she cuddled into his embrace, resting her head on his chest. They laid in silence for several minutes before he decided she deserved a little bit of honesty. That and maybe Pam was right.

"I have...love for you, Sookie." He spat the word 'love' out and Sookie knew that wasn't easy for Eric to admit it, let alone say it. "I am much different since Dallas and I suspect that it is due to our bond and not _**just**_ the blood one. However, that is not all..." Sookie waited as Eric trailed off. "Godric..."

"What about Godric? Did he say something?" There was silence for a moment as he wondered if he should tell her that Godric foreseen their union.

"No. I was just referring to how you were there for him. For _**me**_. It took a very long time for me to be able to say that I love Godric. As a father. As a maker...and as a friend. The loss of him caused me much grief despite whether I showed it or not. And you...even after I had deceived you and put you in harm's way. You sought to comfort me. I am thankful you walked into Fangtasia that night." Sookie was silent as she felt butterflies in her stomach. She was smiling at his confession and although he may not had _**said**_ he loved her; she could _**feel**_ it. She began to rub his chest slowly as she yawned.

"Well, I'm glad I _**did**_ come here." He could sense her tiredness as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Sleep. You are tired." She groaned.

"I'm not so sure I like you feelin' me all the time, ya know." He smirked.

"And why is that?" She looked up at him.

"I dunno. I just imagine it's what everyone's felt like their whole life around me."

"Well, I cannot _**read**_ your thought but I _**can**_ feel your emotions but I can see where you're coming from." She smiled at him appreciatively before snuggling closer to him and closing her eyes. It didn't take even ten minutes before he could hear her heavier breathing and knew she was asleep. He still had several hours before dawn and he knew that he should be upstairs counting receipts but much rather stay with her. He laid there thinking if he could give Sookie what she wanted and _**deserved **_in a relationship. Her head slightly shifted on his chest and he looked down at her to make sure she was still asleep. He smiled when he saw that she was.

"I love you..." His voice was a soft whisper as he stroked her hair.

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think? Review please :D **


	6. Chapter 5

A few days had passed since Eric had officially claimed Sookie as his, during which she would go to work and drive back to Fangtasia every night to be with Eric. They had been public about their growing relationship and for the most part, no one seemed to take issue with it. Sure, there were always the occasional humans who would mentally hate Sookie for being the sole object of Eric's affectionate but at this point she found it more amusing than upsetting. Sookie walked through the front door of Fangtasia, waving at Pam who smirked and gave her a wink. Sookie had just gotten off work an hour ago, causing quite a stir at Merlotte's with her outfit; the corset Pam had given her, a black satin silk pencil skirt with matching black leather pumps and her hair pulled up into a romantically sexy braid; leaving her neck exposed and bare. While she proceeded across the bar making her way to where she knew her vampire would be, several men; human and vampire alike, took a moment to drink her in. She knew that she stood out amongst the crowd because despite how much of 'fang banger' she was dressed as, her aura was too innocent. Eric was lazily lounging in his throne, sporting his usual black tank top and black jeans. It only took seconds before he noticed the familiar scent in the air which brought a smile to his face as he rose to his feet to greet his beloved, who was now before him.

"Miss Stackhouse, you look simply..." He paused to look her over and extend his fangs. "_**Ravishing**_." Sookie softly giggled as she felt herself blush. "I _**may**_ have to tell Pam to dress you more often." She waved her hand at him.

"You hush now, Mr. Northman." He watched as she attempted to adjust the corset to hide the swells of her breasts but it proved fruitless. "Are you sure it isn't _**a**__**bit**_ much? I mean...it's _**really**_ tight." Eric couldn't help but laugh for a second before taking her hand in his and kissing it, purposely grazing his fangs along her flesh.

"Something of interest has been brought to my attention, this evening." He motioned to the office door behind the bar as he began to guide her to his office. Once inside, he closed the door before turning to her. "Bill Compton is here." Sookie could feel her teeth clench instantly.

"I didn't see him." Why does he always have to show up _**right**_ when she's happy again? _**without**_ him in her life.

"He's in the bathroom." Sookie swallowed the disgust she instantly felt; she knew that vampires only went to the bathroom for one of two thing, either have sex or feed or both. Guess that was more than two, she shrugged as she tried to convince herself she didn't care but Eric could feel otherwise.

"I can have him sent away if you'd like." Sookie looked into Eric's eyes.

"Is he here with _**her**_?" Eric couldn't help but laugh at the idea.

"No, he is not _**that **_stupid. Then again he _**was**_foolish enough to lose _**you**_."

"You're right. He _**was **_stupid and that's his fault. _**Not **_mine." Eric could the anger pulsing from Sookie, causing him to smirk. This night would go _**wonderfully**_ for him no matter what because tonight, Bill would _**finally**_ know that Sookie is _**his**_. Eric kissed Sookie softly before leading her back toward the club, to his throne. Another chair, similar to Eric's had been placed next to his. Sookie smiled, realizing it he wanted her feel like _**his**_ in every way. As they sat down, a couple walked over to them, smiling nervously.

"C-can you bite us? Ya know so we can have bite marks?" Sookie couldn't help but laugh a bit as she looked at Eric. He grinned at her before she turned her gaze backto the young, foolish couple.

"I'm sorry but I'm _**not**_ a vampire." The girl furrowed her eyebrows, frowning.

"You're not? But you're _**so**_ beautiful." Sookie blushed as the girl looked at her captivatingly.

"Thank you, that is very sweet of you but I'm just a human." Eric cocked an eyebrow as he placed his hand on Sookie's knee.

"She is not _**just**_ a human. She is my Queen." Eric's voice felt like velvet to Sookie's ears. He meant it. She _**was**_his Queen but he purposely chose to say it at that moment because he knew Bill was within ear shot, which was only confirmed as he stepped in front of the couple.

"Sookeh..." Eric waved the couple off as he stared at Bill who was trying his best not to look away from Sookie, but she was looking at Eric would quickly drew his gaze to meet hers.

"Perhaps we should take this to office." Sookie smiled warmly at him as she looked to Bill but replied to Eric.

"I agree, babe. Let's." Eric found himself a bit taken back by Sookie's choice for a pet name but shrugged it off. Humans always did choose the dumbest pet names. Sookie mimicked Eric as he led the way to the office, holding her hand the entire way. Bill clenched his teeth as he followed behind them. After Bill walked into the room, Eric shut the door while Sookie stood by the desk with her arms crossed.

"What is it we can assist you with, Mr. Compton?" Eric stood silent as Sookie took _**his**_role. Poor Bill. Poor, stupid fucking Bill. Eric knew he was going to enjoy this. As he walked past Bill, he made sure to bump against his shoulder. When he reached his desk, he leaned against it with a grin on his face.

"Sookeh, this has gone _**far**_ enough. I have apologized for my actions and I have granted you space. What _**more**_ can I do?" Eric shook his head slightly as he quietly laughed to himself. Poor, stupid fucking Bill, indeed.

"How about what I asked? Stay _**out**_ of my life. No, correction; stay the hell out of _**our**_ lives."

"Sookeh, whatever Eric has _**told**_ you..._**done**_ to you; it is all an illusion. I have warned of his deceptive ways before."

"No, Bill. There is _**no**_ trick. Eric _**loves**_ me." Bill laughed.

"He _**does **__**NOT**_ love." Sookie felt hurt. Bill knew that part of her still questioned if Eric _**did**_ in fact love her. He still hadn't said it, which definitely wasn't really all that reassuring right now. Fuck that. Whether Bill was right or not, she wasn't about to give him that satisfaction.

"Well if that _**is**_ the case then it is my problem. Not yours." Bill cursed himself. He knew better than to be so stupid as to mock her. That was a sure way to lose _**any**_ battle with her.

"Sookie, please. I love you. I want to be with you. To _**marry**_ you." Bill watched as Sookie walked up to him, he began to smile.

"Bite me." Eric growled and took a step toward her but she looked at him. "Trust me. Please." Eric tense up as he remained still and held her gaze for a moment.

"Fine." Bill glared at Sookie as she raised her wrist to Bill's mouth. He was unsure what her intentions were but he knew he wasn't going to like this.

"Do it." Bill held her wrist for a moment as he extended his fangs. Her stare was cold and it pissed him off enough that he happily bit down onto her wrist roughly. She barely finished flinching as Bill yanked from her wrist, spitting her blood out. He looked at her in shocked before turning his gaze to Eric.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU TRICKED HER INTO BECOMING YOUR PLAY THING."

"I assure you, she is no _**play **__**thing**_. She _**is **_my bonded."

Bil growled as he punched Eric. Sookie stared at Bill, shocked. Eric licked the blood from his lip; it tasted like Sookie. He glared at Bill before turning his attention to Sookie who stepped to Bill; he could feel her anger and he was sure Bill could too as he looked at his ex-lover.

"I have said this before and I will say it _**one **__**last **__**time**_. I do _**not**_ love you, Bill Compton. I am _**no **__**longer**_ in love with you. I love Eric and I have made the choice to be with Eric. He did not trick me or force me!"

"So you willingly became his whore?!" Bill's words hurt. Eric didn't wait for Sookie to respond before he had Bill pinned to the wall by his throat, his fangs exposed.

"If you _**EVER**_ speak to her like that again, I will bestow tortures upon you in which you've only read about. Sookie has voiced her choice and opinion and now I will voice mine. You _**will**_ leave my club and you will leave _**my**_ area. You are no longer welcome here and if you are found within Area 5, I _**will**_have you removed. Is that clear?" Despite his personal hate and anger towards Eric; he knew he had to listen. Bill retracted his fangs and looked at Sookie who was retrieving something from inside Eric's desk drawer. It was a small velvet box.

"There's no sense in me keeping this, anymore." She held the box out to Bill. Eric released his grip on him and stepped beside Sookie as Bill smoothed his shirt out and tried to regain some of his composure before looking at Sookie, pleadingly.

"Sookie..._**Please**_"

"Take it Bill and leave." Her voice was cold and it hurt Bill. He reached for the box, taking the box from her and also pulling her hand into his.

"If you _**ever **_need me." Sookie stood there for a moment, searching Bill's eyes; he seemed almost genuine. Bill smiled faintly, hoping she wasn't _**100% **_over him. Before she could display anything to confirm or deny those hopes, he turned and sped out the room. Eric growled lowly as he knew what false hope Bill was still clinging to. Pam walked in, her face serious.

"Eric, line 1 and I suggest you take it alone." Eric looked at Pam, waiting for her to tell him who it was. "Det är drottningen." ("The Queen") Eric's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked to Sookie

"Please give me a moment alone." Sookie looked a bit confused as Pam took her hand and practically dragged her out the room, shutting the door behind her. Eric took a deep breath for a moment before picking up the phone and pressing the flashing button. "Your majesty."

"Ahh, Mr. Northman."

"Your majesty, it is very unlike you to call directly. Is everything alright?" He really wasn't in the mood for her tonight.

"Yes, It is unlike me. It has been brought to my attention that you and Miss Stackhouse are involved now, is this true?" Eric was hoping she wouldn't find out so quickly but he knew Bill was a _**very**_ loyal asskiss. He was certain it was Mr. brown fangs who informed her.

"It is your majesty."

"So you're fucking her." He clenched his teeth.

"Yes."

"Interesting, have you drank from her?"

"We are bonded."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You realize that she is becoming _**too **_involved in our kind. A bit too much for my liking, actually."

"Your majesty?" Eric wanted to know what _**exactly**_ she meant.

"She knows more than a human should. It is dangerous., not just to you but myself. Now, did she bond to you willingly or did you glamour her?"

"Willingly." He knew she was interested in Sookie. She had kept tabs on her even when she was with Bill and now that she was with Eric, her interest seemed to hold.

"Mr. Northman I'm going to be frank, I want to meet her and when I do, I will decide her fate." It took everything in Eric not to growl.

"Of course." If she thought he was going to let her harm Sookie, she had another thing coming to her. Queen or not, Eric knew he was twice her age and could easily rip her vain, non-beating heart from her chest.

"Let's see...I'm available in two day's time. I expect you both here at 9pm sharp. I'll take the liberty to arrange a hotel nearby. Goodbye Mr. Northman." Before he could respond, she had hung up the phone. He slammed the receiver down, staring off in silence. after a few minutes he walked out of the office, into the club which was cleared. Pam was smart to assume the phone call wouldn't be pleasant. Eric wasn't in the mood to deal with humans and she knew it. Sookie was sitting on the chair beside Eric's with Pam standing beside her. Pam instantly looked to her master before walking over to him, keeping her voice low.

"Fun phone call?"

"It could have been _**much**_ worse." He motioned for Sookie to come over, he could easily read worry and confusion on her face.

"Is everything alright?"

"It was the Queen. Sh-"

"Queen?" Eric looked at Pam and back to Sookie. Jesus, Bill kept her in the dark about _**everything**_. Was he really that paranoid or did he not really love her? Either way, he knew Sookie deserved some answers.

"There is a Queen of Louisiana. Bill _**never**_ told you of this?" Sookie shook her head.

"It would be also safe to assume Bill also did not mention that he is an investigator for my area. Well..._**was**_. He is a favorite of the Queen's."

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You're the sheriff of area 5 which is just a small part of what the queen oversees? So, basically she's your boss?"

"Something of that nature, yes. The point is that _**since**_ Bill has been here, the Queen has displayed an interest in you. _**Greatly**_."

"You know..." Both Sookie and Eric looked at Pam. "Perhaps that is why our little Billy boy has fought so persistently for Sookie."

"Are you implying that Bill is seducing Sookie, so he may offer her as a tribute to Sophie-Ann?" Pam focused on Eric.

"It _**is**_ a theory. I have heard through the grapevine that the Queen is looking for a second in command and we _**both**_ know how power hungry Bill is. Now seeing howSookie can read humans' minds; I'd say she'd make for a _**hell**_ of a tribute." Eric couldn't argue that. "If Bill secures that position, it would put him _**above**_ you." Eric growled lowly. He knew Bill had always wanted more power than him. Fucking pathetic excuse of a vampire.

"That is not the issue at the moment." He shifted his gaze back to Sookie. "The issue is that the Queen feels you're _**too**_ involved in vampire dealings and had requested to meet you so that she may decide your fate." He spit out the last of the sentence quickly. He knew what was coming.

"My fate?!" Yup. She was freaking out. He could feel a mix of emotions coming from her and he could under why.

"We are to be there in two days."Sookie's eyes just widened as she found herself speechless. Eric looked at Pam who nodded before leaving the couple to talk. "Sookie, I will not let harm come to you. She will see that you are _**no**_ threat to us and we will be back before you know it."

"What if she doesn't? What if she kills me?" Eric watched as fear played across her face. He remained silent for a moment before pulling her into his arms.

"I will not allow her to harm you. If worse comes to worse, I will just request permission to change you instead." Sookie pulled back from Eric. She was angry and sad; her face showed a sense of realization.

"It was _**always**_ going to end up like that, wasn't it?" He stood silent for a moment as he looked at her. She was sad but there was a small sense of...understanding? Acceptance? He wasn't sure.

"Eventually, _**yes**_. I know it is less than ideal for you but if it is your _**only**_ choice, would you _**really**_ prefer death?" He watched as she glanced down; hopefully she was seeing what he meant. "You've already lost everyone except your brother and who's to say he may not someday request the same gift?" He realized he was sounding slightly pleading.

"Eric, I _**love**_ my life. I love being _**human**_." He hated how she was feeling. Fucking bitch, Sophie-Ann. He smiled at her, trying to send her comfort.

"Hush pet. I am sure it will not come to that." She looked into his eyes, searching for truth. She really did hope it didn't come to that because she wasn't ready to stop living. "Shall we retreat downstairs?"

"I think I wanna go home tonight." He nodded. "Alone." Eric looked at her, shocked and even a bit hurt. He nodded again, stepping back from her.

"As you wish." She tried to offer him a warm smile. She knew Eric wasn't happy with her request but right now, she needed time to think.

"Thank you, Eric." It was one of the many things she appreciated about Eric; unlike Bill, he knew when to push and when to give her space. She leaned up to him, kissing his lower lip softly before turning around and walking out. He watched her disappear through the door. She had made a wise decision. They _**both**_ needed time to think. As he made his way to the basement, he began contemplating if he honestly _**wanted**_ Sookie to be a vampire. He knew he loved her, so much so he bonded with her. So what was the problem? Would she truly love him for _**all**_ of eternity, as he had loved Godric? Or once turned, would she resent him and seek life of solitude? He knew there was much to consider but part of him wanted Sookie to be there. He needed to know. Did she want to be with him _**forever**_ ?

* * *

As Sookie drove home, she just how quickly things had changed; it was only 2 weeks ago that she felt nothing for Eric, well at least nothing _**as**_ strong as she felt now. She bonded to Eric, which she knew meant that there would be much more drama, action and danger in her life then normal. Hell, it excited her...but it also terrified her. Eric was _**nothing**_ like Bill. She found herself thinking about Bill; how he simply just wanted her to be happy and safe. But what if Pam's theory was right? It _**was**_ awful weird how Bill showed up and instantly took a liking to her. She also wondered why Bill never told her about the Queen or being bonded. Hell, why didn't Bill _**want**_ to make her vampire? Why didn't he ever try to convince her to spend _**eternity**_ with him? As she pulled into her driveway, she stepped out her car, locking it before turning and walking to her front door. She fiddled with the keys for a few moments before finally finding the right one. Once inside, she realized the house was empty. Tara was probably out partying with Lafayette. Sookie shivered as she closed the door and made her way upstairs. Walking into her room, she stood in front of the full length mirror and began unhooking the front of the corset. She looked at her body as she she stripped her clothes, revealing more and more of her flesh. She stopped when she had nothing but her red thong left. She turned and climbed into her bed, pulling a pillow into her arms. She laid there, snuggling up to the pillow, trying to fill the physical void of Eric.

* * *

It was 5am. Eric could feel the peace of sleep from Sookie and found comfort in it. He held his cell to his ear, waiting.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Northman. The property you're interested is still available. Would you like for me to process the paperwork?"

"Yes. I will need all of it completed by nightfall, today. Have the keys brought to my club, only to be left with Pam, Ginger or myself."

"Sure thing. Would you like for us to stock the house with True Blood?"

"No, that won't be required. Please do have it stocked with human food, though. I'd also like to order the new tempered glass windows."

"Excellent choice. However, I must inform you that although they will contain most of the UV rays, you may still feel pain if you are up during the day. So, I recommend that you still have the automatic light tight shutters installed." Eric smiled faintly to himself.

"Very well then. Sounds good."

"Will that be all?"

"Yes. Thank you for your assistance, Janet."

"It was my pleasure, Mr. Northman. Have a good day rest." He closed his phone and tossed it onto the bed. He could feel the draw of sleep pulling his body and yet somehow, he was unable to slumber. He wasn't sure if it was because Sookie wasn't there or because he knew that in two days time, she would either be dead, undead or alive. Fuck. He couldn't help but begin to wonder if any of this was _**really **_worth going through because of _**love**_. Was she was worth it? He closed his eyes. He knew she was. He knew that she had a spell over his undead heart, whether or not _**she**_ knew that was a different story. He opened his eyes while taking a deep breath. He wasn't going to let this fuck with his plans. _**No **__**one**_ was going to come in between him and Sookie. He nodded quietly to himself; she'd see. They all would. Sookie _**belonged**_ with him. _**Forever**_.

* * *

**Having fun with this. Of course, I always wanna know what _y'all_ think tho! So please, review and I'll love you forever and always. K?thxbai xD**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author Note: **

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since the last update. I plan on updating every story at least once a week. Swears it! So to make up for all the waiting, I'll give you some lemonade to make up for it. Eric squeezed lemons.**

* * *

Eric looked at his cell; it was Sookie's number. Anxiously, he answered.

"Sookie." His smile faded as he heard her sniffling.

"Eric... I'm scared." He dropped his cell phone onto the desk in his office and sped out. Sookie called out into the phone for a few seconds before it went busy and she hung up. She was confused; what just happened? She looked out into the starry night sky. If only wishing on one would actually work. Might as well try, what's the worst that could happen? She closed her eyes, wishing silently. When she opened her eyes, she saw Eric standing in front of her. She was sitting outside her house, dressed in boxer looking shorts and a white sheer tank top that did very little to hide the fact that she was not wearing a bra _**and**_ her nipples were hard. His fangs were bared and he looked ready to fight.

"What happened?" Sookie was taken back and stood quiet for a few seconds before blinking.

"I-I meant I was scared about everything that's going on." Eric looked at her, feeling foolish for reacting so prematurely. He retracted his fangs and shifted into a more casual stance as he approached her.

"I apologize. I assumed you were in danger." She smiled softly as he took the time to realize he could very easily see her hard nipples through the shirt. He was glad she was sitting, it granted him permission to gaze down at not only her face, but down her shirt as well. "Now that I'm here, is there anything I can do to help?" She looked at him for a moment before standing and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

"I just want things to go back to how they were a few nights ago, ya know?" If only it were that simple. He knew she _**wanted**_ comfort but she also needed to be reminded of the _**truth**_, not be given some false string of hope for some temporarily peace.

"Sookie, _**life**_ isn't fair to _**anyone**_ and even less to someone like you." Sookie gave him a look. "Your life will _**always**_ be in danger as long as you choose to consort with vampires and the same applies to _**any**_ vampire who chooses to court you in return." He paused as he searched her slightly panicked face. He imagined she wasn't expecting this kind of a reply and knew she'd be even less keen to the next bit. "It would make everyone's life, including _**yours**_, much easier if you would choose to become a vampire." Sookie was a bit taken back by the chill in his voice as he told her the brutal truth she had been trying to avoid. A truth even Bill had tried to keep her from. She enjoyed her humanity, even though it sucked at times, she still found herself embracing every bump and bruise proudly. He watched as her gaze shifted to the ground. He could feel her hurt and felt bad but it was the truth, no matter how delicately he would've put it. She needed to realize her life would ultimately end one of two way; a meal or becoming a vampire. "Sookie, I cannot and _**will **__**not**_ promise you false hope, but I need you to know that I do care for you deeply and I will do my best to never allow harm to come your way, by _**any**_ means. I need you to trust in that." He lifted her head up slightly so he could kiss her forehead. Finally looking up at him, they locked eyes. No matter how cold his words, the look in his eyes warmed her; she knew he wasn't lying. She leaned up and pulled him down, forcing their lips to crash together and kissing him. He melted into the kiss, enjoying her nipping and tugging on his lips. She began walking backwards, leading Eric to follow her while never breaking their kiss, until her back was fully against the door. She looked at the knob for a moment, grabbing it and opening the door, stumbling into the house while pulling Eric with her. He kicked the door closed before scooping her up effortlessly into his arms, taking her upstairs in vamp speed to her bedroom, where he semi-tossed her on her back, on the bed. She looked into his eyes and she could not only see but feel his animalistic nature taking control of him. He could feel a sense of fear and excitement begin to fill her. Smart girl to fear him. His lips curled into one of his signature smirks as his hands moved to the top of her shorts, yanking them off her and tossing them to the side. Next was her top, which took even less time to remove than the shorts. He stood, looking over her entire body which he noticed was slightly shaking. He grinned; she was afraid and _**extremely **_turned on. Good fucking lord, there were no words to describe how badly he wanted her. He was enjoying her feelings too much. Hell, this was the best foreplay he had ever. He didn't use his speed while he removed his clothes, making sure to keep her gaze. Her shaking picked up with each layer of clothing he removed. She bit down on her lower lip as she devoured every new inch of his exposed flesh.

"I hope you're ready." Her eyes met his; he knew she both was and wasn't, but couldn't resist teasing her just a bit more. Once he was completely naked, he stood in front of her for a few minutes before using his speed to grab her legs and drag her to the edge of the bed. He parted her legs and rested his erection at the folds of her entrance. A growl escaped him as her scent filled his nostrils; she was fucking aroused and wet. He could feel heat radiating from her. Mmm, he was going to enjoy this. He stroked her cheek softly as he guided her to tilt her head to the side. Her heart rate picked up as he glanced at her neck for a second before piercing it viciously. Sookie let out a small yell as she placed her hands on his shoulders in an effort to push him off but it did her little good. He collected both her hands and pinned them above her head with just one of his. It took seconds before she began to feel her pussy tighten. It was the perfect timing as Eric slammed into her, causing her to yell out once more, only from pleasure. She hated herself for enjoying his dominance so much. She was a lady and should not only act like one , but be treated as one as well...right? Well then someone needed to explain to her why right now, she felt like a useless piece of meat and liked it? Her body instinctively began to arch, meeting each of his powerful thrusts eagerly. Eric was still drinking from her as he began to increase his speed and force. Why was her blood so fucking good? He swore he almost felt as if he was high or drunk. If he had to describe it, he'd say she tasted like what he imagine the Sun would taste like, _**if**_ it had a taste. Despite her minimal yelps and cries, he continued to slam into her forcefully, feeling her walls tighten around him. Judging by how loud she was moaning his name, he knew she had came. A growl escaped him as he tore from Sookie's neck, blood spilling down his chin. Looking down at his barely alive mate, he heard something snap. For a moment, he contemplated stopping. He would've sworn she could read his mind as she wrapped her legs around his waist. With his silent approval, he continued his vicious assault on her body as she moaned through her tears. As he began to moan her name, her vision began to blur. With a final growl and thrust, he came. As he came down from his climax, he notice Sookie was unconscious. Eric pulled himself off of her as she laid there motionless, barely breathing. He could hear her strong heartbeat and was thankful he hadn't lost control. He knew he caused her a great amount of pain during his lustful attack and part of him felt bad for it but another part knew that it was something she would have to learn to deal with if she wanted to remain his lover. He laughed quietly to himself for a moment as he thought about that again; _**if **_she wanted to remain his no longer had a choice. She willingly became his lover and his bonded. Now all that was left to do was to turn her, but that was something he would wait for...but not for too long. Eric shook off his thoughts as he bit into his wrist and lifted Sookie's head to the wound.

"Drink." She looked up to Eric for a moment before slowly dragging her gaze from his eyes to his bloody wrist. Like a leech, she latched to it, swallowing his blood as it flowed into her mouth. She bit deeper into the wound, to keep it from healing. After a minute, she pulled from him, gasping for air as his wound quickly closed. Eric laid her head back on the pillow and stood up.

"Where are you going?" He smiled at her.

"It is late and I must return to Fangtasia." She nodded as she sat up. She looked radiant; her tanned skin glowed, her hair seemed to shimmer. Eric found himself staring lovingly at her. She giggled and blushed.

"What are you staring at?" He leaned down to her, cupping her face in his hands before kissing her on the forehead. She waited for him to say something, but he remained silent as he dressed.

"Tomorrow, I want to take you somewhere. It is in Shreveport." She nodded with a smile.

"Alright. Will you call me when you get to Fangtasia?" He cocked an eyebrow. She felt foolish as she shrugged. "Ya know, so I know you're alright." He chuckled slightly as she stroked her cheek.

"I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight, lover."

"Goodnight, Eric." She listened as he went downstairs and left. She even heard him lock the front door with his key. She smiled warmly, she knew; he'd call her.

* * *

If it hadn't been for their child/maker bond, Pam wouldn't have even knew Eric was back. She walked into his office and smiled.

"Well someone smells like sunshine." Eric smirked at Pam as he scanned over their receipts for the night. "I'll assume you've had a good night."

"You'd be right. How was yours?" Pam shrugged.

"Eh, the usual. Although _**you**_ did receive an interesting phone call." He looked at her as she pulled his cell from the side of her bra and held it out to him.

"They leave a message?"

" It was Dr. Ludwig. She wouldn't say what it was about, only to have you call her back as soon as you get back." Eric nodded.

"Anything else?" Pam put her hands on her hips.

"Well, since we're in need of a new dancer, I took the liberty of sending out ads." He nodded again, a smile still spread on his lips.

"Good. Let me know who you choose." Pam's eyes slightly widened.

"You're not going to choose?" He smirked at her.

"I am sated with Sookie. Pick someone of _your_ liking." Pam thought about it. It didn't sound too bad. Although she always found Eric's choices to be excellent, it would be nice to be in full control. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to call the good doctor back." Pam rolled her eyes, turning on her heels and walking out the room. She called back,

"You got an envelope on the bar. Guy by the name of Jakob left it. Said you'd be expecting it." Good, the keys were there. He walked out to the bar and snatched the yellow envelope from it. As he shut the door behind him, he tore open the envelope and pulled out two sets of two keys. A smaller, obvious mail key and a average key that would suit a rather cheap lock. He noted that they'd need to be changes to that quickly. He tossed everything onto his desk and dialed the Dr. on his cell.

"Dr. Ludwig, good evening." His voice was smooth.

"Mr. Northman. Good to see that barbie doll you turned _can_ remember things." He tried not to growl.

"May I ask to what do I owe the pleasure."

"Sookie Stackhouse." He raised an eyebrow. "I hear you two are together now."

"That is true, yes."

"Meh. Suppose you'll protect her better than that Compton fellow." Okay. She was forgiven for her previous comment. Eric smiled. "As you know, after treating her, I collected some of her blood for further analysis." She went silent for a moment and Eric wasn't sure if he should worry or not. "Mr. Northman, what I'm going to tell you is extremely important." He swallowed nervously. "It seems she _isn__'__t_ only human. Some of the tests we give to human came back with extremely abnormal results, so I began to test it as other Supes. She is half Fae." Eric was stunned. Did she just tell him that Sookie was half Faerie? A silence lingered between them for a moment.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because she will need your protection. You know very well what it means if this becomes exposed." He found himself nodding. Faeries were _rare_, even halflings. "I suggest you tell her as well." The phone went dead. As Eric put his cell down, everything made sense. It explained why her blood was so sweet and so intoxicating. Of all the creatures and women he has conquered, never once did was he fortunate enough to nab a Faerie. He'd battle them and met them, but no Faerie would dare consort with a vampire; it was - _**is**_ - forbidden. He would've stayed drowned in his thoughts till dawn if his phone hadn't rung. He blinked and glanced toward it. Sookie. He answered instantly, doing his best not to alert her to anything.

"Miss me already?" She slightly laughed and sighed.

"That's not why I called. I mean, I _**do**_ miss you but...you felt off." He cocked an eyebrow. He had forgotten she could sense him through their bond.

"Sookie." He paused. She caught her breath, anxiously waiting for his next words. She knew he wasn't feeling right. She tried to fight back the idea of every worse case scenario that was trying to engulf her mind. She silently begged him to say something. Anything. Anything to stop her fears. "We need to talk." She swallowed hard. Welp. So much for that.

* * *

**Of course, you know I** **_LIVE_ for reviews, so be nice and leave me one! Pwease?**


	8. Note from Author

I'm sorry to say that I'm _**not **_going to be updating this story anytime in the foreseeable future. I deeply apologize to everyone who's been waiting for this to continue, but I'm pretty dry on ideas for the rest of it. Will I ever finish it? Honestly, I'm not 100% certain but I more than likely will - _**eventually**_.

In the meantime, I have resume writing the following stories:

Intended

Always With Me, Always With You

It's Only the Beginning ***new***

Goodnight Sweet Sun ***new***

You can easily go check them out via my profile. Again, I apologize but hope you find enjoyment in my other stories!


End file.
